Problem Solving
by Kalira69
Summary: On assignment that keeps him constantly near the Daimyo's daughter - and all her attendant and equally giggly ladies - Tenzou finds himself desperate for something, anything to get them to keep their distance. Fortunately for his nerves, Kakashi has a plan. Perhaps Tenzou should have asked what it was beforehand. . .


Written for Day 3 of KakaYama Week, Fake Dating, and I believe it is my first time writing this trope.

* * *

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi dipped his head lazily, slipping through the window and around to stand before her desk. Tenzou gave him a disapproving look and Kakashi smiled at him. Kakashi was only five minutes late . . . roughly.

"As I was saying," Tsunade said, raising an eyebrow and giving Kakashi a flat look; he smiled at her, too, bowing his head again, well aware of exactly how far he could push her before she would actually get irritated with him, "Jounin Tenzou, you'll be guarding the Daimyo's daughter, as they travel, at the young lady's presentation, the celebration week they will be attending, and the . . . celebrations they will be invited to following."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Tenzou said, bowing shallowly.

Kakashi snickered, even as he caught the scroll Tsunade flicked in his direction. "Better you than me," he said, jostling Tenzou gently, "pfft, the last time I caught that type of mission I spent the whole time dodging giggly, swoon-prone hime. And other ladies." His face twisted. "I spent one night sleeping _in a tree_ out in the courtyard because there was a girl _in my bed_ when I went to find it that night."

Tenzou looked at him with wide eyes, and Kakashi patted his shoulder, about to wish him fun or at least luck on the mission-

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed your time with the Daimyo's court on your last mission," Tsunade said, and Kakashi froze, "because you're going too."

"What?" Kakashi said plaintively. "Not more giggly hime, Tsunade-sama-"

"No." Tsunade agreed. "You'll be guarding the Daimyo."

Kakashi groaned, but nodded acceptance, catching the scroll she threw at him. It was still better than giggly hime and their equally bad if not worse attendants. He might be in proximity but at least _he_ wouldn't be expected to be around them all the time - and if he was supposed to be near the Daimyo, chances of returning for the night to find any unexpected visitors already making themselves at home in his bed were very low. Blessedly low.

Tsunade's rather smug expression was not comforting, but on the lists of disquieting things Kakashi had seen from a Hokage over the years it was fairly easy to put out of his mind. In favour of listening attentively to the further mission details she supplied, of course, before she dismissed them.

"Kakashi-senpai?" Tenzou questioned before Kakashi had quite had time to dart off. He hummed, turning towards his kohai. "Is it- Will it really be that bad? I've never been on a mission to the Daimyo's court, or the noble houses, save for. . ." He cleared his throat.

Ah, of course he wouldn't have.

Kakashi slung an arm around Tenzou's shoulders. "Ah well, at least we'll be together." he observed philosophically, and then used a shunshin to start on his way home, leaving Tenzou behind in the street.

It probably wasn't the most reassuring thing he could have said, but Tenzou would learn on his own soon enough the _horrors_ of court missions.

* * *

Kakashi quietly lamented the fact that he could not even bring out Icha Icha to distract himself with as he kept to the Daimyo's side through ever more boring meetings. At times he was ordered out or further away - not enough to actually keep him from eavesdropping, though no one seemed to realise that, including the Daimyo, but truly, Kakashi could not care less about what they discussed. None of the information was useful and if he'd wanted it there were less boring - and quicker - ways to get it.

The displays of entertainment when the Daimyo and his cronies were not required for business and politics were often just as bad, if in different ways. At least he had a bit more freedom and space during them, and the gatherings and dances and fancy meals, however. Sometimes the people attending were even marginally entertaining to watch.

. . .sometimes. For the most part, cushy shiro and fine food and all, Kakashi would rather have been on a border patrol.

Although, Kakashi thought, eye catching on Tenzou, valiantly hiding how frazzled he was becoming and trailing after the hime amongst a gaggle of her giggly ladies . . . it could have been worse. That could once more have been _Kakashi_.

He felt a little sorry for Tenzou, though. Kakashi had been watching him dealing with the ladies for almost two weeks now, and if Kakashi was powerfully bored, Tenzou was growing more and more frazzled and embarrassed and nervous.

Kakashi inclined his head obediently as the Daimyo gestured a command, following him outside. Kakashi glanced back at Tenzou and made a mental note to take his kohai aside to give him some time away from the ladies to complain - if Kakashi could coax him to do such a thing, while he was on a mission.

Always so very responsible and proper, Kakashi thought with fond amusement, lips quirking beneath his mask. Still, he would sometimes let his wicked senpai tease or coax him into relaxing a little, and Kakashi was more than willing to try.

* * *

Kakashi made a note of the man who had just tried to be _entirely too friendly_ for someone who saw Kakashi as nothing more than a guard - something rather like a piece of furniture - and watched him walk away. The Daimyo would need to be told . . . later, however; he wouldn't thank Kakashi for interrupting the social event, not for something so clearly not pressing.

He resituated himself in a new place, with an equally good vantage on his charge and slightly more comfortable surroundings, and settled in for another night of dreadful boredom. The Daimyo perked up and Kakashi knew his daughter had returned - he might be a horrid bore to watch over, and Kakashi wasn't terribly fond of him personally, but he _did_ care deeply for his daughter. It was almost endearing, for all he was a dull and rather abrasive man otherwise.

Kakashi rather doubted the hime herself appreciated it, however.

He swept his gaze over the room, checking in on a few potential problems he'd mentally marked. Everything was quiet. At least, it was quiet in the sense of any threats. There were plenty of showy young nobles, laughing and flirting and squabbling, with the thread of the music through it all.

Just inside the doors from the gardens, the hime let out a soft cry of alarm as she slipped, and Tenzou stepped forwards and steadied her, a ruddy tone rising in his cheeks. She leaned up against Tenzou's chest, one delicate hand sweeping over his shoulder, and Kakashi's brows rose.

He couldn't hear them at this distance - not without putting some chakra into it, which would probably be overkill, and also amplify everything else in the expansive hall - but he could see the hime pressing closer still to Tenzou, even as he nudged her back onto her feet, and see her brightly-painted lips moving. Tenzou fidgeted and tried to step away, but two of the hime's ladies were too close to let him move without bumping into them, and he froze.

Kakashi's poor, poor, polite kohai.

One of the noblemen near them was glaring sideways at Tenzou. Kakashi suspected he'd have better luck attracting the ladies' attention if he put some of the effort Kakashi had seen him spend on games and betting into _them_ instead. Or if he looked more intriguing and possibly forbidden, Kakashi supposed.

He wished again for the freedom to pull out his book, shifting to another of his vantages as the Daimyo settled to a game of go with one of his frequent guests.

Tenzou gestured to try and keep the ladies back and one of them spoke, catching his wrist, and _whatever_ she'd said it made Tenzou stiffen and shake his head, reddening again, and two of the other ladies giggle. Not the hime, though, who scowled rather unprettily and dragged her attendant back, finally giving Tenzou a space through which to escape their immediate clutches without running into any of them.

One of them followed him with a solicitous expression and Kakashi thought Tenzou looked like he would have dearly loved to disappear into the wall. If only it wouldn't have been both dreadfully rude _and_ abandoning his post.

Kakashi glanced back at him from time to time, in his steady checks of the room. It took a while for his blush to fade entirely, and once or twice Kakashi caught sight of one of the ladies closing with him again, leaving him squirming and struggling uncomfortably to evade them.

Only roughly three more weeks to go, and that if their travels went as scheduled . . . which, with not only civilians but highly ranked ones, and all the baggage and necessities that meant, was only somewhat likely.

Kakashi shuddered sympathetically as he began another sweep of the room, shifting to subtly check the unfamiliar servant bringing in a tray of wine before he could bring it to where the Daimyo was still focused on his game of go.

* * *

Kakashi lifted his head, running his thumb over his book and flipping it closed as he rose and crossed the room. He opened the door to find Tenzou, as he had mostly expected, but wide-eyed and breathing a little too quick, which he had not.

"Tenzou. . ?" Kakashi questioned, tensing and glancing around. The palace had seemed calm when he was dismissed for the night and had retired; it still did, from what Kakashi could tell from here.

"_Senpai_. . ." Tenzou almost whined, and Kakashi stepped backwards into his room, catching Tenzou by his flak vest and tugging him along as well. He closed the door and turned to face Tenzou, surprised when Tenzou all but clung to him. "Senpai please help me, I _can't_\- The ladies- The _hime_-!"

Kakashi would have imagined he would want to laugh when this happened, but his poor kohai looked so earnestly distressed that he felt more sympathetic than anything. "Aw, poor Tenzou. . ." he all but crooned, because sympathy or not-

"Senpai!" Tenzou wailed, and Kakashi _did_ laugh, patting him soothingly. "You- You don't _understand_, they're- Kami." He sagged, his head bowing. "The giggling and the _looks_ were bad enough, but then the- the _things they say_," he flushed a deep shade of pink, and Kakashi's brows rose; though he _did_ know that young ladies, noble and supposedly sheltered or not, were capable of being, if anything, _more_ ribald than any other group of people he had experience with, "and the _falling on me_, and-"

"Hush." Kakashi soothed, rubbing his back and drawing him further into the room. "I'm sure it must be terrible." _Falling_ on him, oh dear. Mostly Kakashi hadn't got that particular tactic, himself. Possibly he looked less inviting than Tenzou, with his sweet smile and broad shoulders and utter lack of willingness to step aside and let a noble lady trip over her own skirts and stumble into expensive, breakable ornaments.

Tenzou's breathing had steadied but his eyes were still wide and faintly panicky, and he was tense under Kakashi's hand. "It _is_, and I can't- If I _tell them_. . . And the Daimyo!" he went a little pale.

"Yes, that is a problem." Kakashi agreed. The Daimyo wasn't an entirely unreasonable man, but he _was_ quite protective of his daughter . . . and her virtue. Far more so than the girl herself - though that was a fairly standard dichotomy for noble ladies, in Kakashi's experience.

"What do I do, senpai?" Tenzou asked quietly, looking miserable.

Kakashi wanted to ruffle his hair. He did so. "All right." he said gently. "I'll fix it."

Tenzou stilled from the squirming half-protest under Kakashi's hand and looked up at him. ". . ._really_, senpai?" he asked, voice raw with hope.

"I promise." Kakashi told him, ruffling his hair again and then dropping his hand to drape his arm around Tenzou's shoulders and tugging him into a half-hug. "Why don't you make some tea and sit with me for a while?" he suggested. "Calm down."

And, Kakashi thought, stay firmly out of range of the ladies for a while.

"Yes, please, senpai." Tenzou said with relief, already looking a little steadier. "Thank you."

Kakashi dipped his head and gestured towards the cabinet with the tea things, moving over to the small brazier his room boasted. Tenzou didn't ask how he intended to solve the problem of the ladies, but he relaxed as he made tea. He sat neatly near Kakashi by the brazier, letting himself be distracted.

Kakashi complained at some length about the dreadful boredom of his own duties, the dullness of the Daimyo and his companions, mimicking and exaggerating until Tenzou was slightly pink from smothering laughter. Kakashi grinned, pleased with himself, and tickled by having eased Tenzou out of his mission mode enough to relax like this, even if he were currently off duty for the night.

It would, he thought ruefully, possibly have helped Tenzou deal with the ladies if Kakashi had remembered to waylay him a bit more from time to time _before_ this. No matter, though . . . Kakashi would be seeing plenty of him after this . . . and the ladies should hopefully be keeping their distance.

* * *

Kakashi cocked his head, smiling as he caught the sound he was waiting for. He stepped forwards and snagged Tenzou's arm, twisting with him - Tenzou moved easily, no doubt recognising it was Kakashi taking hold of him - and pushing him backwards.

"Kakashi-senpai, what are you-!" Tenzou broke off with a sharp little sound as Kakashi backed him up against the wall, pressing full length against him. "_Senpai_, what-"

Kakashi bit his jaw, careful with his mask down and no fabric between them to deaden the scrape of his teeth. "Hush, Tenzou." he instructed, shifting his weight and sliding a hand over Tenzou's side and down to his waist, nuzzling into his hair and down to the curve of his jaw with a soft growl.

Tenzou caught hold of his shoulder with one hand, shivering beneath him, muscles tense.

"How d- _Oh!_"

Tenzou squeaked as he heard the voice, and Kakashi grinned, pressing himself a little closer with a slow roll of his hips. The hime yelped behind him. Kakashi lifted his head just a little and tipped it to one side, kissing Tenzou with an obvious slant, though he didn't push.

Tenzou's mouth was soft under his own, and Tenzou stared at him with wide eyes and ruddy cheeks. Kakashi smiled, squeezing Tenzou's hip reassuringly.

"Oh _my_! I had no- _Yama_-"

Kakashi stifled a laugh against Tenzou's jaw as the hime never quite managed to finish any of her thoughts, then whirled and ran away, her slippers sliding slightly on the smooth floor.

He drew back just a little, patting Tenzou's hip, and met Tenzou's eyes - very wide in his very red face. "Are you all right?" he asked, cocking his head. He felt . . . unsettled, with his mask down; not so much because of Tenzou, who had certainly seen his face before, but because of where they _were_. He left it down anyway, for now.

"_Senpai!_" Tenzou squirmed and pressed back against the wall. "You-"

"You're very obviously not going to be swayed by a little flirting from the noble ladies, and their attempts to get their hands on you, if you have a boyfriend, ne, Tenzou?" Kakashi pointed out, and Tenzou blinked at him owlishly. "A possessive, ninja boyfriend." He waggled his eyebrows. "They have to believe it, though. And I doubt you would have told them that in any case. . ."

"But- It's not _true_." Tenzou pointed out, and Kakashi smothered a laugh.

"You're on a mission, kohai; lying is somewhat expected." Kakashi reminded with a crooked smirk. "Even to the client." He rolled his eyes. Whatever clients _thought_.

"I don't think this is . . . the kind of thing that means." Tenzou said reprovingly. He fidgeted, folding his arms.

Kakashi tilted his head, moving closer again and resting a hand on Tenzou's upper arm. "Do you object?" he asked softly.

"I. . ." Tenzou squirmed again. "Do you think it will help?" he asked hopefully, and Kakashi smiled slightly.

"They will probably still be insufferable," Kakashi said honestly, "I think hime and their handmaidens generally are. But if they truly believe you are with me, they won't seriously expect a response from you, and it may stop some of them entirely."

Tenzou nodded a little, and Kakashi kissed his cheek, nuzzling lightly. Tenzou stiffened, and Kakashi met his eyes, waiting. Tenzou drew a deep breath, then let it out and nodded. Kakashi smiled at him, stepping back and tugging him along. "Why don't you come and have some tea with me before you go back to your rooms?" he asked, tucking his mask back into place.

Tenzou hummed, shoulders easy beneath his arm. "_Should_ I go back to my room tonight, senpai?" he asked, slanting a look at Kakashi. He startled. "The lady hime saw us. . ." He trailed a hand over Kakashi's side. "Perhaps she would be _surprised_ to see my _possessive boyfriend_ let me go so early. . ."

Kakashi laughed. "Aren't _you_ a mischief, kitten!" he teased, tugging Tenzou in even closer and nosing his ear. "Very true . . . I wouldn't." he breathed.

Tenzou shivered and pouted a little, and Kakashi giggled as he guided them back to his room . . . for the night, apparently. He squeezed Tenzou a little closer to himself with a grin. He didn't mind having his cute little kohai in his space with him, and that had been quite a neat little way of turning a bit of Kakashi's surprise on him. He thought he might be proud.

* * *

Kakashi stepped out into the overdeveloped garden and instantly the sound of delicately controlled laughter caught his ears. He started on his round of the walls, absently checking the security, but lowered his head and glanced sideways at the small group of noble ladies around the hime. And Tenzou, naturally.

He looked a little less flustered than he had most times Kakashi had seen him on duty recently, and Kakashi hummed to himself, pleased with his plan. He continued on his rounds, but after a short time curiosity got the better of him.

Kakashi brought up his chakra, just a little, and let it strengthen his already keen senses so he could catch more than the occasional word from the group nearer the garden's centre. It was mostly gossip for which he cared little - some of which he already had a more accurate version; Kakashi was good at his job, and watching the eddies of the court was a part of it. Also he was intensely bored and anything that could prove a mild distraction while he was watching over the Daimyo was a relief.

There were a few teasing comments directed to Tenzou, but he seemed less troubled by them, at least. And the hime herself put a stop to several, watching him with a different look in her eyes than the rather acquisitive one Kakashi had noticed over the past week.

He turned his gaze to the wall as he noted an odd pattern of cracks, leaning close to inspect it. He kept a bit of attention on the conversation he could hear, however.

"Yamato-san. . . What is your-"

Giggles.

"What is _his_ name?" the hime asked once her giggles quieted, just as Kakashi was dismissing the cracked wall as wear from a nearby poorly-aligned spout. He slid a glance that way just before-

"Kakashi-s-" Tenzou supplied obligingly. The awkward hiccup as he cut himself off seemed to go unnoticed. For the best. _Senpai_ could no doubt be explained, particularly with a few leading comments about specific kinky preferences, but it would . . . muddy the issue. And also mortify Tenzou, no doubt.

The hime hummed, looking over at him, but Kakashi was already continuing on his circuit.

"Kakashi-san!" she called, and Kakashi sighed. He looked over towards her and bowed, but she beckoned to him. Kakashi glanced at the wall he had been walking along, then turned and obediently made his way across to the small group, easing the chakra directed to his ears as he went so he wouldn't be pained by normal speech levels.

"Hime-sama." Kakashi bowed, flicking a glance at Tenzou, who made a restrained, apologetic gesture. "In what way may I be of service?" he asked, amused when the girl pinked and looked around almost awkwardly.

Kakashi looked over at Tenzou while she was silent, letting his face soften a little more than he normally would while he was ostensibly dealing with a client or their relation. Tenzou actually relaxed a bit in return, smiling not-quite-shyly. Kakashi wondered if he was genuinely more comfortable with Kakashi there, or acting to underline Kakashi's own gesture.

"I," the hime paused, then gave a tiny, almost inaudible sigh, "have a security concern to raise with you. You _are_ in command, are you not?"

Kakashi's eyebrow rose, but he inclined his head and invited her to continue. He was favourably impressed with her sharp eye, when she explained the oddities she had noticed about the kitchen staff . . . even if he suspected it was _not_ why she had wanted to speak with him in the first place. He could hardly be sure.

Kakashi promised to look into the matter, then bowed. "Hime, ladies," he looked at his adorable kohai and smiled slowly, though he knew it was mostly hidden, "_Yamato_."

"Kakashi-taichou." Tenzou said, bowing shallowly in return. His tone was warm.

Kakashi grinned as he returned to finish his inspection of the gardens, part of his mind circling the game he and Tenzou were playing while he examined the wall and also worked through the details the hime had offered him about the staff.

* * *

Kakashi was returning from an off-hours sneak through the kitchen when Tenzou slid an arm around his shoulders and leaned close, taking him by surprise. Unusual, even for someone he trusted as much as Tenzou - Kakashi was usually aware of it before even his friends got so close - but he didn't stiffen or pull away.

After a moment to steady himself he wrapped an arm around Tenzou's waist and nuzzled his cheek affectionately in lieu of even a light kiss in greeting. Tenzou shivered in his arms, leaning heavily against him for a moment, eyes heavy-lidded.

Kakashi supported him easily, humming, amused and fond. Tenzou straightened, then glanced around and raised his eyebrows. Kakashi doubted he was that curious about the maid mostly hidden down the corridor around the corner behind him.

"Checking into a few things the hime brought to mind." Kakashi said, flicking his gaze back towards the kitchen as he walked. Tenzou nodded and kept pace with him, lightly bumping against his shoulder, closer than Tenzou would usually walk on his own. It was . . . comfortable. Kakashi hummed contentedly. "Coming back with me?" he asked, arching a brow and smiling at Tenzou.

Tenzou hesitated, lips turning down as he glanced away, and Kakashi sighed through his nose and pulled Tenzou in close. "I would be happy if you were to come to my bed . . . to my rooms. For the night." Kakashi said softly, turning to pull Tenzou in against him.

Tenzou pinked slightly but didn't pull away, rather he leaned into Kakashi again, more fully this time, their chests pressed together. Kakashi could feel tension easing out of his body, and hummed again, hugging him tighter. "Yes. . . Yes, I would like that." Tenzou said quietly. "I don't have to be back with the ladies until after breakfast tomorrow," he added, to Kakashi's surprise, "the hime feels unwell," he paused and huffed shallowly, "and wishes to remain in her rooms with her ladies."

"I have you all to myself for a while, then. . ." Kakashi said smugly, and Tenzou laughed.

"As you like, Kakashi." Tenzou said, his voice barely hitching this time as he left off the suffix.

"Come with me, then." Kakashi crooned, rubbing their noses together and stepping away only to draw Tenzou along with him, leading the way back to his rooms. Tenzou leaned into him easily as they went, fingers trailing what appeared to be absent caresses along Kakashi's hip and thigh.

Kakashi ushered him inside and closed the door, and was only a little surprised when Tenzou returned to his arms immediately. Firmly enough to rock Kakashi back on his heels. He let himself slouch against the closed door and tucked his arms around Tenzou.

"Maa. . . Have you had a rough day, kitten?" Kakashi asked, and Tenzou huffed.

"Why do you call me that?" Tenzou asked, lifting his head and meeting Kakashi's gaze. "You . . . never have before." He frowned slightly.

Kakashi hummed. "Does it bother you?" Tenzou shook his head, frown growing and brows drawing together. "Then . . . let me use it?"

Tenzou _pouted_ at him, and Kakashi smothered a laugh and stroked his cheek. He drew Tenzou in close again, nosing his cheek and taking a short, steady breath. Tenzou smelled like earth and springtime and more faintly of sandalwood and steel. "The Cat who loyally guarded Hound's side." he offered softly, knuckles running down Tenzou's spine.

Tenzou made a quiet sound of realisation, and his expression was softer when they drew apart this time. He smiled. "Hm. . . Shall you be souku for me, then?" he said lightly in return, and Kakashi blinked, then snorted a laugh, letting his hand slide over Tenzou's side as he passed by on the way to the seating area, Tenzou on his heels.

Tenzou looked relaxed and happy and Kakashi didn't direct his attention back to whatever had put him so on edge with the tension he'd been carrying when he found Kakashi in the corridors near the kitchen. Instead he teased Tenzou into talking about other things, and just sat in comfortable silence with him.

Kakashi was startled when Tenzou went from slowly slouching sideways - unusual enough - to touching down against his shoulder. Then yawned. Kakashi smiled, laughing silently, and nudged ever so lightly - not to push Tenzou away, but. . .

Tenzou sighed as he slipped down, shifting easily enough to rest his head on Kakashi's lap, eyes half-closed and expression relaxed save for the faint smile curving his mouth. Kakashi gently removed his happuri and set it aside, then gently stroked his hair, ruffling it where the straps had rested.

Tenzou sighed contentedly, eyes closing, and Kakashi realised just as he allowed his free hand to settle on Tenzou's chest just how . . . close they were. Not quite in the ways they would normally be close to one another.

Kakashi supposed that after cornering Tenzou up against a wall and kissing him, and letting Tenzou practically drape over him in the corridors, this was hardly _more_. He carded his fingers through Tenzou's hair and smiled again as he let out a soft moan.

"Happy kitten?" Kakashi asked without thinking, trailing two fingertips down Tenzou's face.

Tenzou sighed again, still smiling slightly. "It's nice." he said quietly, and snuggled a little closer against Kakashi's hip, broad shoulder pressing into his thigh. Kakashi let his hand drift down Tenzou's chest along his side and made an agreeable noise.

Tenzou opened his eyes and met Kakashi's gaze, then frowned suddenly, and Kakashi hummed in question. Tenzou shook his head and Kakashi ruffled his hair, then tugged gently at a handful of it. "What is it?" he asked, knuckles brushing Tenzou's jaw.

"You were teasing, in Hokage-sama's office, but. . ." Tenzou sighed. "They are _dreadful_." he admitted, wincing. "I do not wish to be around any of the ladies. I would not have guessed they could be so horrifying . . . and exhausting."

Kakashi crooned sympathetically, stifling giggles. "Are we," he tugged Tenzou's hair again, "not helping somewhat?"

Tenzou let out a rough breath. "_Yes._ I don't know if I could stand it if they had not . . . backed down. Somewhat. After they- After you-" He flushed.

"You're happy with the plan, then?" Kakashi asked teasingly, leaning forwards over Tenzou.

"Yes." Tenzou admitted, squirming uncomfortably, and Kakashi laughed, resting a hand on his chest again.

"If they need more reinforcement we can do that." Kakashi pointed out, arching his eyebrows.

". . .maybe." Tenzou said after a long pause, fidgeting. He reached up and brushed Kakashi's wrist, then stopped, lowering his hand again. "If- You don't mind, Kakashi-senpai?"

"I do not." Kakashi said dryly. "It _was_ my idea. What are the ladies still doing that is so horrible, anyway?"

"_Kakashi-senpai_, they-" Tenzou made a tiny pitiful noise, hiding his face in his hands. "I try to avoid them but they're always _there_ and now- They've been asking- That is. . . I've been avoiding talking about anything personal since I arrived," he lowered his hands a little, peeking past them, "but the _things_ they ask about- about you, now." He coughed and looked away, and Kakashi could see the ruddy colour in his cheeks around his fingers.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked archly, catching Tenzou's gaze. "Are you making up _stories_ about me, my little kohai?"

"No!" Tenzou yelped, bolting upright, and Kakashi giggled, curling up a little. "Kakashi-senpai. . ." Tenzou protested plaintively.

"There, there." Kakashi soothed through his giggles. "Try to ignore them. And we can work out something more for them to _see_ to convince them. Perhaps it will even throw off some of their," he cleared his throat, smirking, "_questions_."

Tenzou sighed, but agreed, and slowly eased back closer to Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi woke wrapped up in warmth for the third morning in a handful of days, and hummed, shifting to slide in the lazy embrace he was caught in, rolling over and shimmying down to hide his face against Tenzou's chest. It was quite a comfortable one, Kakashi almost couldn't blame the ladies for trying to get closer to it - wouldn't have, if it weren't for Tenzou's clear unhappiness with the contact - and it nicely blocked out the light of the rising sun as a bonus.

"Mmrmn. . ." Tenzou shifted against him, one hand smoothing over Kakashi's back and making him hum with lazy pleasure. "_Kashi_. . ."

Kakashi shivered at the throaty tone of Tenzou's sleep-fogged voice, and the shortening of his name, but didn't stir from his place, content to rest there. Neither of them needed to be out before breakfast today, and Kakashi was quite tempted, as Tenzou seemed content where he was, to use his unaccustomedly free morning to sleep in, as he hadn't since leaving home.

Tenzou petted him vaguely and Kakashi sighed, nuzzling his chest and yawning, then tucking his arm a little higher where it rested draped over Tenzou's waist. He dozed for a while, content to be buried in Tenzou's scent and aware it would cling to him all day.

He squeezed Tenzou a little more tightly around the waist and rumbled contentedly, nuzzling against his firm chest. Tenzou squirmed, mumbling his name, and then made a breathy sound and curled his fingers into Kakashi's hair at the nape of his neck.

His toes curled and he cuddled into Tenzou a little more.

With Tenzou evidently perfectly content to laze in Kakashi's bed, they barely got up in time to be off to their respective duties in time. It was the closest Kakashi had come to being late for _this_ kind of thing in years, and he shook his head at himself as he reached the Daimyo's door.

* * *

"_There_ you are!"

Kakashi was turning, about to offer a teasing question about being missed, when suddenly Tenzou was pressed firmly up against him, arms wrapping around his shoulders. Kakashi's eye widened and he curled an arm around Tenzou in return, crooning soothingly without a thought.

Then Tenzou kissed his jaw through his mask, nuzzling towards his mouth, body arching against his, and Kakashi hummed in surprise, but . . . relaxed a little, sliding his free hand up over Tenzou's hip and then his back. "Eager, kitten?" Kakashi teased, his voice low but just enough to carry. "I was only gone for a few days."

He kept his tone indulgent and warm, and slid his hand up Tenzou's back to keep him close, matching the nuzzling and the soft kisses through the fabric of his mask. Tenzou made a little purring sound in the back of his throat and Kakashi chuckled. "Sweet kitten." he murmured, cradling Tenzou's jaw in his palm.

Tenzou growled and kissed him harder, ignoring the fabric between them, and Kakashi's breath caught. Tenzou cupped the back of his head and held him still, and Kakashi let him, kneading his back, nuzzling gently when Tenzou began to settle and draw back.

"I have to stow my gear and return," Kakashi said, cheek brushing Tenzou's, "see you tonight?" he asked.

Tenzou smiled, a little shakily, faintly flushed. "Yes, of course," he paused, "thank you, senpai." he added more quietly, barely reaching Kakashi's sharp ears. His eyes flicked over Kakashi's shoulder towards the shiro proper.

"Been . . . troubled without me?" Kakashi asked, very soft. Tenzou whined, and Kakashi laughed, nuzzling his cheek and squeezing him close once more before releasing him.

Tenzou sighed and stepped away, hand lingering on Kakashi's side until they were out of reach. Tenzou turned and headed for the main entrance of the shiro, and Kakashi spirited himself off the quicker route to his rooms.

He would not, of course, disarm himself; the Daimyo knew that - at least to some degree - but he would pretend to, for those foolish enough to believe it. It would give him a chance to change the shirt he'd been wearing all day and night, as well - which, in addition to being slept in and travel-worn, was now slightly damp in the mask, from Tenzou's mouth and warm breath.

Kakashi hummed softly to himself, wondering how badly things had gone with the ladies while he was accompanying the Daimyo on a brief diplomatic visit to one of his noble subjects' nearby holdings. He was sure Tenzou would tell him tonight - or at least that he could tease it out of his adorable kohai, with a bit of effort.

* * *

Kakashi watched with some amusement - and some irritation - as one of the lesser ladies attending the hime continued to invade Tenzou's personal space without regard for his responses. She showed little more awareness when she spoke to him, though when Tenzou answered she watched him raptly.

Tenzou looked helplessly at Kakashi and he rolled one shoulder slightly, sympathising but unable to do anything at the moment. And if she hadn't picked up on how unwelcome her attentions were - nor that they would continue to go unanswered, no matter how diligently she applied them - by now, despite both Tenzou's responses and Kakashi's playacting with him, Kakashi . . . doubted she would learn at all.

If Tenzou wished to try further Kakashi would indulge him, however. Or simply provide him someplace _much further_ from the hime and her ladies to spend his off-duty time.

If all went according to schedule they had less than another two weeks of this . . . noble nonsense to put up with before they could return home. Kakashi would be relieved to be out of the tangle of deadly dull and obnoxious goings on that made up the Daimyo's court. He could only imagine Tenzou would be, if anything, more so.

* * *

"I heard some of the newer ANBU talking about how exciting assignments like these must be, with the political importance and gathered nobility, before we left." Tenzou said, voice even and too quiet to be heard from more than a step or two away.

Kakashi snickered, eyes sweeping over the room laid out before them. "Did you set them straight, or leave them to find out on their own when it's _their_ turn?" he asked wryly, glancing back at Tenzou for a fleeting moment before returning to his scan.

"I suggested it was not the type of thing they should be focused on when on a mission." Tenzou said loftily, and Kakashi snickered. "_Kashi_. . ." he protested, a flicker away from pouting. "I hope it's one of _them_ in this spot next time." he added, with a hint of sulkiness, as Kakashi had to stifle himself from further laughter.

"Not finding it . . . thrilling, then?" Kakashi asked, as dryly as he could manage, and Tenzou rolled his eyes, jaw set. He skimmed the room again, then glanced back towards Kakashi, his lips tilting into almost a smirk.

"The mission? Not particularly. The political manoeuvrings? Not in the _slightest_." Tenzou said, and caught Kakashi's eye. "There are . . . perhaps _some_ enjoyable things about this assignment, however. I suppose." he said lightly, almost teasing.

Kakashi's brows rose and he felt a memory-sensation of a warm hand on his hip, breath on his neck. "Is that so?" he asked quietly, unable to quite break gaze with Tenzou.

"It is always a pleasure to share mission assignments with you, Kashi." Tenzou replied, dipping his head briefly and looking up at Kakashi. He straightened and cleared his throat, returning his attention to the court they were watching over.

It took Kakashi, smiling widely behind his mask, a moment longer to do the same, swallowing against a thick feeling in his throat.

* * *

Kakashi sighed, indulging himself - knowing he was not only secure here in his rooms, but unobserved - and fidgeting in his bed, turning over onto his back. He folded one arm behind his head, idly going over the day's events, trying to find whatever might be niggling at the back of his mind.

Keeping him from resting.

It wasn't that he _couldn't_ sleep, and he was comfortable enough - certainly as much as he had been in this room since he'd been assigned it upon their arrival. He simply felt rather . . . restive tonight. Generally that meant there was _something_ he had picked up on without thinking about it consciously that required further attention or thought.

Kakashi was coming up with nothing, though. He yawned, wondering if it was just restlessness at having been here, on this boring, irritating mission for so long. Though he had to admit that the little game he had been playing with Tenzou. . .

Kakashi laughed, rolling over again. If he'd had to guess at it before, he wouldn't have seriously thought Tenzou would go for such a ruse. Not so easily, at least. Tenzou was . . . willing to be pliant, for Kakashi, if he wheedled and coaxed in just the right way. He had thought he could get Tenzou to play along, he'd just expected it to take more work.

It was quite fun . . . he might even miss it, when they returned to Konoha. He'd be glad, though, to have Tenzou away from those ladies. His poor kitten, though handsome as ever, was looking rather rough of late. It would be good to get him back home where he could relax, and neither of them had to watch over endless rounds of aristocratic manoeuvring.

Kakashi finally began to doze off on that thought, idly aware that his bed still smelled of Tenzou from the frequent nights he had spent there with Kakashi recently. It wasn't a disturbance, however, if anything the opposite.

Kakashi turned his face a little more into the pillow and breathed deeply, a contented rumble thrumming briefly through his chest.

* * *

Kakashi eyed Tenzou, wide-eyed and tense, broad shoulders stiff and a little too high, jaw set. He glanced at the corridor off just behind Tenzou, a short passageway to a small tea room, then met his gaze again.

"Are you off duty?" Kakashi asked, moving closer. Tenzou tensed further, then eased up just a little and nodded. "So I can steal you, just for a brief while?" he asked, fingertips dancing up Tenzou's hip and side. "I have to return to my duties shortly," he added, voice low, "but not . . . just yet."

Tenzou smiled slightly. "I'm all yours, then, for as long as you've got to spare." he said, voice a little too controlled for lightness or teasing, but not harsh, at least.

This close Kakashi could _smell_ one of the ladies just around the corner. No one should be allowed to _own_ that much gardenia, he thought, struggling not to cringe. He had noticed her before and every time he thought _surely_ it had been a mistake, that it couldn't have been so bad. It gave him a headache. Tenzou closed with him and Kakashi narrowly resisted the urge to simply bury his nose against Tenzou's neck to blot it out.

Tenzou cocked his head, stretching out his neck invitingly, and Kakashi leaned closer without thinking, unable to quite stop himself.

Tenzou hummed, a glint sparking in his dark eyes, and slid his hands over Kakashi's sides. He nudged and Kakashi let himself be moved, finding his back to the wall a moment later and Tenzou broad and solid at his front, hands roaming his sides. Kakashi smiled slightly, letting his hands come up to drift over Tenzou in light caresses in return.

"Maybe I'll steal _you_ for a time, instead." Tenzou said playfully, bringing one hand up over Kakashi's chest. He scrunched his nose for a moment, making Kakashi laugh, then smiled as he cradled Kakashi's jaw. He hesitated, fingers curling against Kakashi's cheek.

Kakashi took a breath, then dipped his head, closing his eye.

Tenzou tugged his mask down and offered a kiss to the bared skin immediately, just below Kakashi's cheekbone. He stayed close enough to block any possible view of Kakashi, were anyone to peek out or walk past unexpectedly and be in a position to look at him.

A flicker of chakra directed to his ears brought Kakashi the sounds of the ladies gossiping not far away, _definitely_ trying to peek. He snorted. Tenzou made a soft, inquisitive sound, not pulling away, and Kakashi tilted his head slightly.

He shifted against the wall, not trying to move away from it, and slid his hands slowly up Tenzou's sides and back - in clear view of anyone watching from the corridor - though if he'd been choosing he probably would have gone up Tenzou's chest. He smoothed his palms over Tenzou's shoulders, then his neck, and cupped his face before closing in for a kiss, lingering and slow.

Tenzou's hands found his shoulders and Tenzou's mouth firmed, then opened beneath his own. Kakashi let out a soft startled sound even as he took advantage of the invitation, and Tenzou purred as he pressed closer, tongue meeting Kakashi's eagerly. He tasted like houjicha and he was _not_ holding back, whatever his reasons for the kiss.

Kakashi matched him in the heady caress without hesitation.

"Kashi- _Kashi_. . ." Tenzou moaned breathlessly, fingers tightening on Kakashi's shoulders as he nipped gently at Tenzou's mouth, feeling hot and a little dizzy. Tenzou turned his head, mouth dragging along Kakashi's jaw in messy little kisses, and Kakashi groaned, shuddering and almost falling against the wall at his back for support.

"Kashi. . ." Tenzou moaned again, nestling close against him, crowding him against the wall and all but blocking off the world beyond. Kakashi stroked his jaw, one arm already sliding down to wrap around his waist and _keep_ him close.

Tenzou nuzzled his neck and Kakashi throbbed with warmth even before he opened his mouth and gently bit at it, tongue passing briefly over Kakashi's skin. He whined softly without intending to, and Tenzou raised his head, eyes widening as he met Kakashi's gaze.

Kakashi groaned and tugged him back in for another kiss, not thinking, just . . . _wanting_.

Tenzou moaned and gave way easily, leaning heavily against Kakashi, one forearm braced against the wall behind him. Kakashi whined again when Tenzou drew away a short time later, though, despite his nearly being panting.

"You need to return to your post . . . do you not?" Tenzou said, his dark eyes a little hazy, trailing down to Kakashi's mouth and then darting back up to his eye.

Kakashi swallowed and shifted a little. Yes, he did, though he had . . . rather let it slip his mind himself. He whined again, nuzzling Tenzou's face but not trying to steal another kiss. He nodded.

Tenzou kissed his cheek near his nose, then pulled away a little, still caught in the circle of Kakashi's arm. He brought Kakashi's mask back up into place and smoothed it with gentle fingers, then kissed him over it.

Kakashi wanted to linger, but he _did_ need to return to his post. Unfortunately. He nuzzled Tenzou's cheek as he loosened his grip, then slipped away, striding through the shiro back to where he was shortly expected to be standing guard.

* * *

"Thank you for your services, shinobi," the Daimyo said, waving one hand in a restrained gesture, "from myself and my daughter, I am sure." He turned a fond smile on the young hime, who returned it, then inclined her head a bare fraction as she looked at Kakashi and Tenzou.

"Thank you, Yamato-san, for . . . looking after myself and my ladies so well." the hime said sweetly, lashes fluttering. "We will miss you."

Tenzou bowed and replied respectfully even as the Daimyo eyed Tenzou and Kakashi both with a sharp, calculating expression. After a short time the hime was gently dismissed and Kakashi was offering his final report, looking forward to being able to _leave_ this stuffy office and get back out of the shiro entirely.

And this time be able to travel at a reasonable pace, unlike the several moves they had accompanied the Daimyo through for their trips between the homes of congratulatory, fawning nobles and shorter trips for more overtly political meetings.

Tenzou gave his own succinct report, relating the safety of the hime and her attendants, and details of those who had approached her. Kakashi was both amused and slightly put out to see that the Daimyo appeared to most certainly be paying Tenzou's report more mind than his own.

At least _he_ hadn't had to deal with the gaggle of noblewomen this time. Not so closely, in any event - the game he'd played with Tenzou had brought him rather closer than his mission duties would have. They had not been _his_ responsibility, however, and _he_ could escape them much of the time, as Tenzou could not. Even with the show they had put on.

A show - a game - Kakashi realised, which would now be over. He frowned slightly, gaze sliding over to Tenzou as he spoke with the Daimyo.

* * *

"What did you two _do_?" Tsunade demanded, and Tenzou went tense. Kakashi wasn't quite sure what she could be referring to - could think of nothing that had gone wrong on their missions - and frowned slightly.

"Hokage-sama?" Tenzou questioned tentatively.

"The Daimyo sent me a letter thanking me for my foresight and requests either the same shinobi again for his daughter's guard next time, and his own, or 'another pair of gay ninja'." She set the scroll down and looked at them. "Now, would one of you like to explain this to me?" She looked at Kakashi, which he would have bristled at, but honestly that was fair; Tenzou wouldn't have pulled this. Not of his own accord, in any case. "As, so far as I know, and I _should_, I did _not_ send a pair of ninja in a romantic or sexual relationship on a mission together."

"Ah- Oh. . . Hokage-sama. . ." Tenzou was blushing.

Kakashi stepped to his side and draped an arm around his shoulders, a little puzzled when he suddenly tensed even further. Tenzou was usually quite comfortable with Kakashi being in his space . . . and that had only gone further, recently.

"There were some . . . _issues_ with the young hime," Kakashi said meaningfully, "and with the lady's attendants. Tenzou didn't wish to cause any problems, nor to directly reject anyone and risk scorned feelings jeopardising the mission. I elected to initiate a cover that would indirectly establish the . . . unavailability of their _guard_ for such relations or games."

Tsunade's brows rose, and she laughed, throwing her head back. "Oh, _excellent_." She shook her head. "Well done, Jounin Hatake." she praised, to his surprise. "I will make a note and we will be sure to emulate the tactic next time." She paused, eyeing them. "It is the smallest list of complaints I have received from the Daimyo about ninja assigned to his household yet." she explained with a snort. "I wish I'd thought of it, you'd have been under orders."

"Ah." Kakashi said, blinking.

"_Hokage-sama!_" Tenzou said, with entirely too much shock for a ninja. Kakashi squeezed him around the shoulders companionably, then ruffled his hair and released him.

"Well done, both of you. Dismissed." Tsunade ordered, nodding.

They bowed and took their leave of the Hokage's office.

A few minutes later they parted ways, and Kakashi pulled his book out of his hip pouch and sauntered towards his apartment, glad to be home in Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi poked idly at the fish in the pan in front of him and contemplated summoning the dogs; he didn't really feel like eating it, he'd just . . . known it was time to cook and eat, and had done so - at least the first half. There was more than Kakashi could eat, anyway, but there would still not be enough for the dogs; they would fight over it if he called them. He set it down.

A knock at the door startled him, and he turned, making his way through the apartment, curious.

"Tenzou!" Kakashi said softly, startled to see him. He smiled, beginning to step aside to invite his kohai in, but froze when Tenzou grabbed the front of his shirt. "Tenzou?"

"Kashi- Kakashi-senpai, I-" Tenzou swallowed hard.

"You can call me Kashi, still, if you would like." Kakashi said without thinking, then remembered Tenzou's low, rough little moan _Kashi_ against his mouth, his jaw, his neck, and cursed himself silently. He _could_, and Kakashi hardly minded the informality, but-

It was going to be rough for Kakashi in _other_ ways if Tenzou chose to do so.

"Kashi. . ." Tenzou's voice wavered. "I _miss_ you." he said softly.

Kakashi blinked, free hand already raised and halfway to smoothing over the back of one of Tenzou's, clutched in his shirt. "Miss me?" he asked quietly, tipping his head and looking at Tenzou. "We see each other almost every day."

Tenzou made a pained little sound, and Kakashi swallowed thickly.

"Come inside." Kakashi said before he could try and gather himself enough to speak again. "And-" He broke off, a shudder climbing up his spine and rushing in almost unpleasant tingles down his legs. He thought of Tenzou blushing faintly but leaning into the curve of his arm, of Tenzou warm and solid and trusting at his side in bed at night, of Tenzou's mouth eager and soft against his own, of Tenzou's broad hands sweeping over his body in gentle and exploratory caresses. "Come inside." he said again.

Kakashi had missed Tenzou, too, for all that he'd last seen his precious kohai only hours earlier that very day. It wasn't the same kind of want for Tenzou at all.

Tenzou stepped in past him, sandals left neatly by the door, and Kakashi couldn't . . . quite resist sweeping a hand over his side. Tenzou stiffened, and Kakashi dropped his hand, moving away with a murmur of apology.

He startled when Tenzou came after him, catching Kakashi's arm and crowding close. "No." he said, shaking his head, flushing a little.

Kakashi eyed Tenzou, a shiver running down his spine at the contact. His throat tightened. "I won't." he promised.

"No! No, I . . . like it when you touch me." Tenzou said, voice a little unsteady. "I really do, Kashi, I can't tell you. . . But why?" he asked, not quite plaintive, eyes wide as they rose to meet Kakashi's.

". . .why do you like it?" Kakashi repeated, and then winced at himself. Stupid.

"No, I- Why do you touch me?" Tenzou asked quietly, shoulders bowed and body tucking down a little.

Kakashi swallowed. "Usually because I can't help it." he said faintly. "And after- after the. . ." He waved his free hand. "The show we put on?" he tried, though he thought fleetingly of Tenzou in his bed, Tenzou in his arms, Tenzou purring with lazy contentment as Kakashi nuzzled into his throat and his chest and fell asleep under his own sleepy caresses, and . . . 'show' felt suddenly very wrong.

It _had_ been, they had played the parts for Tenzou's sake - as foolish and amusing a game as it had been that Kakashi came up with - but Kakashi had realised, after, how very . . . extraneous some things had been. Nothing he regretted, and he hoped that Tenzou had not either, but things far beyond what would have been required to sell their game.

"I grew more used to being able to," Kakashi said quietly, tentatively reaching up and trailing his fingers over Tenzou's cheek and jaw; his eyes fell half closed and he leaned into the touch slightly, "you've never . . . held back from me, nor seemed uncomfortable with me close." he paused, not quite questioning.

"Oh, Kakashi. No, of course not." Tenzou actually stepped closer, hugging him, and Kakashi let out a tight little breath, arms folding around Tenzou in return. He was warm and broad and solid and he still smelled of sandalwood and steel and springtime, with a bit of sweat at the end of a long day, and something bitter that wasn't quite fear. Kakashi nuzzled him without thinking and Tenzou sighed, leaning against Kakashi.

"I like having you close." Kakashi admitted softly, eyes closed, Tenzou's soft hair tickling his cheek. "I like that you _allow_ me. I . . . have missed you since our return, too." he added, hand splaying on the small of Tenzou's back.

Tenzou's arms tightened around him, and Tenzou made a soft, half-stifled sound against his shoulder.

"I stopped thinking about it, just having you," Kakashi paused, then tightened his embrace for a moment, stroking the length of Tenzou's spine when he loosened his grip once more, "and it was not. . . It was unpleasant, having to think again, to stop myself when I wanted to reach for you."

Tenzou leaned back without withdrawing from his arms, meeting his gaze. "Kakashi. . ." He paused, pressing his lips together.

Kakashi looked away, cheeks warm. He startled when Tenzou wrapped an arm higher around him, cradling the nape of his neck, and kissed his cheek. Tenzou made a soft purring sound and nuzzled his cheek.

"Kakashi, I know it was . . . a game," he said quietly, "but-"

"Was it?" Kakashi interrupted, rubbing Tenzou's back. It had been a lie, a ploy to throw off unwanted attention and, Kakashi was willing to admit, to play. But while that had been what began it, they had . . . quickly left _just_ that behind, he thought.

Tenzou tilted his head, their noses almost brushing. "Can it be more, _now_?" he asked, a tremor running through him. Kakashi whined softly and bumped their noses together. "I know. . . That is-" Tenzou paused and took a deep breath. "I know it was a game we were playing, that you were helping me," he gave Kakashi a look that said he suspected Kakashi's other motives as well, and Kakashi's lips twitched towards a grin, "but I suspect it moved beyond that . . . I know it did for me. Can we have that, _now_? Always?"

Kakashi kissed him softly, barely a brush of contact. "I very much do not want to let you go, kitten." he said, his voice not quite steady. "If that is what you want, than I. . ."

Tenzou tightened his grip behind Kakashi's neck and dragged him into a kiss, a little too hard and a little too fast, but _deliciously_ honest and- Kakashi's chest rumbled with pleasure, relief lightening the cold feeling that had spread through him. He returned Tenzou's kiss with only a little care towards gentling it, sliding one hand down Tenzou's spine and wrapping it around his hip, holding him close.

The kiss slowly eased into something softer and less desperate, though still warm and consuming, and eventually they parted, not quite panting. Kakashi nuzzled Tenzou's cheek and hummed, closing his eye, scenting Tenzou and basking in the freedom to have him here, to do as he liked, to. . . Kakashi growled softly, holding Tenzou tighter still, and gently nipped his jaw.

Tenzou laughed, snuggling into him rather than pulling away, tilting his chin and inviting Kakashi to nuzzle in against his neck. Kakashi happily tucked his face there, swaying a little as he held Tenzou close.

"Kakashi?" Tenzou asked, fingers trailing lightly over his neck.

Kakashi hummed in response, but didn't move.

"Will this. . . Will we be . . . as we were, there?" Tenzou asked, lightly tugging at Kakashi's hair. He doubted Tenzou was quite aware of what he was doing.

Kakashi lifted his head and met Tenzou's gaze, frowning. "How we were there?" he questioned uncertainly.

Tenzou flushed, and Kakashi's brows rose.

"I mean. . ." Tenzou took a breath. "_There_, the _point_ was that . . . everyone would - or, everyone _could_ \- . . . know. About us." He smiled fleetingly, though his cheeks were still rather ruddy. "I only. . . If we are _here_, home, and it's . . . real," the smile returned and he bit his lip and Kakashi resisted the urge to kiss him until he was done speaking at least, "will it be the same? Can I," he tugged Kakashi against himself, though they were already pressed flush together, "kiss you, and tease you, and. . ."

"_Ah._" Kakashi realised what had Tenzou so flustered, and grinned. He kissed Tenzou lightly, then nipped his lower lip and tugged at it gently. "Tenzou, kitten, you . . . are welcome to do as you please with me."

Tenzou licked his lips, frowning slightly.

Kakashi cocked his head.

"Truly?" Tenzou asked, reaching up and stroking Kakashi's face. He wrinkled his nose, freeing one hand to brush his fingers against his mask, loose around his throat. "No, not that, I-" Tenzou shook his head. "You would . . . be open about- _with_ me?"

Kakashi frowned, eye narrowing. "I would be very pleased to be." he said slowly. "I'm not shy, Tenzou, and I _want_ you. That you want to be _with me_ is. . ." He shifted a little, huffing a laugh at himself. "Please, kitten. If you wish to be open about us, it would only make me happy." he said honestly, then paused. "I won't hold back, if you let me." he added, in the interest of offering a fair warning.

Tenzou laughed and shifted his hold, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and tugging his head forwards until their brows rested together. "That . . . sounds wonderful." he said softly, and tilted his head to kiss Kakashi again, slow and sweet this time.

The pleased rumble built in Kakashi's throat again as he returned it.

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Kakashi lazily turned about and waved. "Hokage-sama." he said politely.

Tsunade crossed her arms. "What are you doing here, Kakashi?" she repeated. "You just returned from a mission and you aren't taking another yet, and kami know you wouldn't be here _early_ for that. . ."

"Ah. . ." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Submitting paperwork."

"Lying to me?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "I know better than to believe _that_, ei-"

"Change of relationship status notification." Kakashi supplied quickly, feeling himself flush lightly. "To update my file."

Tsunade blinked, her posture going a little slack. "Relationship." she repeated. Kakashi nodded and gestured with the scroll, and Tsunade snapped back to herself, extending a hand for it. He passed it over, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Tsunade skimmed the scroll, her brows rising steadily. She looked up at Kakashi, and he flushed a little deeper. "I thought you told me you were initiating a _cover_ when you began this." she said pointedly.

"I- I was." Kakashi said, and coughed.

Tsunade eyed him sternly, and Kakashi waited to be told she didn't believe him, or for her to demand something else. She tipped her head back and _laughed_. Kakashi tensed, watching her warily.

"I'll file this," Tsunade said with another burble of laughter, "get back to your _not boyfriend_, Kakashi."

"Hokage-sama-"

"Just go." Tsunade ordered, tapping the scroll against her hip.

Kakashi went, silently cursing his offer to file his own notification paperwork himself, immediately, even if it _had_ made Tenzou brighten like one of his plants nudged into the sun.

He regretted it a little less when he got home and Tenzou was waiting for him. And when he told Tenzou that yes, the form was in, and in fact the Hokage had already seen it, and Tenzou all but pounced on him, carrying him down onto the floor.

Kakashi grinned, tilting his chin and letting Tenzou slide his mask down to kiss him, arms tight around his shoulders. His own hands slid up Tenzou's hips and back, holding him close, as he hummed into the kiss, well pleased.

* * *

**Omake:**

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, dipping his head to Tsunade as he sauntered over to stand shoulder to shoulder with Tenzou.

Tsunade eyed him, then tossed a scroll in his direction to match the one Tenzou already had in his hands. "You will be guarding the Daimyo on a tour of the shiro along the border, and Tenzou, you will be guarding his daughter. You are under orders to make your relationship as _obvious_ as possible while retaining decency for the duration of your mission."

Tenzou squeaked quietly, his hands tightening on his own scroll. Kakashi grinned. "Yes, Hokage-sama." he said obediently, slipping an arm around Tenzou's shoulders.

"You know the drill. Go prepare." Tsunade said with a laugh, flapping her hands at them.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." they returned, and then Kakashi drew Tenzou off with him to . . . prepare.

"Kakashi!" Tenzou scolded, half-laughing, as Kakashi wrapped both arms around him and pulled him to a stop there in the street, nuzzling his jaw and neck.

"If we're going to make it _obvious_ we're together," Kakashi said in his most reasonable tone, "we need to practise, don't you think?"

Tenzou all but purred as Kakashi nestled against his throat. He still shook his head a little, though, arms tightening around Kakashi's waist. "Kashi," he said, voice low, "I think _everyone_ is well aware we are . . . together, don't you?" he asked, his face a little red but his expression clearly pleased.

"If you say so, kitten." Kakashi said fondly, kissing Tenzou's cheek through his mask.

* * *

"You know," Kakashi said, smoothing a hand over Tenzou's bare back and smiling as he shivered and purred, stretching, "while we're here again, we should . . . _thank_ the hime."

"What?" Tenzou said lazily, stirring. "Kashi! _No._"

Kakashi kissed along Tenzou's shoulder blade with a low hum. "I know you have rather been suffering, once again, being assigned to protect her," he said, fingers sliding down Tenzou's side to curl around his hip, "but without her and her ladies being _insufferable_, we wouldn't have-"

"_Kashi._" Tenzou said, turning over beneath him.

"It might have taken who knows how much longer for us to get together," Kakashi said, widening his eye; he fought a cool pang, "if we ever had. . ."

"Kashi," Tenzou said, and his voice was firm, but the look in his eyes was soft and warm, "please. Do not speak to the Daimyo's daughter at _all_ while we are on this mission. If I see you doing so I may panic."

Kakashi hummed and gave over. "Oh as you wish, kitten." he promised, and Tenzou sighed. Kakashi tipped his head to hide a smile. "Perhaps an anonymous gift basket? Wasn't that what you suggested for-"

Tenzou interrupted him with a laugh, one hand sliding into his hair. "Kakashi, what are you trying to do?"

"Oh! With Icha Icha in it!" Kakashi said brightly. "To console her, since she doesn't have an adorable kitten of her very own and she can't have mine." he said firmly, nodding and leaning over Tenzou a little more, warm and solid beneath Kakashi.

"_No, Kakashi._ Kami." Tenzou said, blushing brightly. There was a pleased smile playing about his features all the same, though. "Please, just . . . pretend she doesn't exist."

"Hrmph." Kakashi returned, but let himself be coaxed into a kiss, dropping the line of thought.

* * *

Souku (走狗) - hunting/running dog


End file.
